Can Dreams Become Reality?
by SimpleHound
Summary: Artemis Fowl wakes up from one particular and without realising he starts to fall in love with Holly Short, can he make this a fully fledged reality or will it crash and burn their already strong friendship. But little does he know that she already has feelings for him. this is an ongoing story and is rated M for future Lemons whenever they may surface.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my first ever fan-fic so please go easy with all the negativity and apart from that I will gladly accept any constructive criticism that people would want to give me. Also I don't really understand how uploading and titling stories work on here so any help with that will be greatly appreciate as well. Anywho enough babbling and onto the story. I hope you enjoy. NH**

 _Furthermore I do not at all own Artemis Fowl or any other characters in this story, the right belongs to the respected Author E. Colfer_

 **Chapter 1 - The Morning**

It was a Sunday morning just at the stroke of 11am, since Artemis was working well into the night the previous day he neglected to close the curtains in his bedroom. Now since it was in the middle of summer the bright warming sunlight shone through the window and just catching Artemis' face.

Now slowly but surely Artemis rose from his slumber beginning to recollect his dream from the previous night. Once again he was dreaming of the beautiful, agile and quick witted elf named Holly Short. "Stupid puberty," Artemis muttered under his breath, "one day I will get a hold of my thoughts and stop with these incessant dreams. One it cannot physically happen, were two different species and the second is that she is nearly four times older than I am."

With a begrudging sigh Artemis soon got out of bed and slowly walked into his en-suite bathroom to perform his daily morning tasks or showering and brushing his teeth.

Now in the meantime Artemis' bodyguard who goes by the name of Butler was just finishing off his rounds through Fowl Manor. Now Butler wasn't technically Artemis' bodyguard since he had retired just last year but was begged to stay living in the manor by his young ex-charge but I suppose old habits die hard. Hearing the shower going off Artemis' room he began to relax himself and a small smile spread across his face, "I suppose I should go down to the kitchen now and prepare his breakfast."

As Butler strolled into the main kitchen/diner that the Fowl's owned he saw Mrs Fowl and her husband holding each other in a lovers embrace and giggling to themselves reminiscing of old times, well that was until Myles and Beckett both burst into the kitchen from the lounge area. Butler then began to think, ' _Ha another start to a hectic day, bring it on.'_

All the while this was happening downstairs, upstairs where Artemis was alone and just finishing drying himself off he noticed his fairy communicator was bleeping away. This small device was given to him by none other than his best friend Holly Short who was a Major in the Lower Elements Police Force, or LEP for short. At a slight jog he reached the communicator to answer the call before it cut off and he had to face the wrath of a feisty small fairy.

"Well good morning to you Miss Short," Artemis replied with his usual smug grin on his lips. "And what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your voice today?"

"Yeah, yeah snip it with your sarcastic ass comments Mud Boy. I was actually wondering if you would let me come over to the house for maybe a day or two you know. I actually have some time off work finally and well..." Holly's voice drifted off into nothingness, for it wasn't only Artemis that was having dreams of the other best friend. But thankfully this was no video call so little, well no so little Artemis could not see her face glowing bright red from blushing.

But before Holly could regain her wits, Artemis finished off what she was about to say, "So what you are trying to tell me Miss Short you have a brief period of leave from work and you would want to spend some of that time with your Human best friend, is that correct?" All Artemis could hear after that was a gigantic huff and he then started to laugh loudly.

"Well since I hit the nail on the head I suppose it would be okay for you to stay over, my parents have been wondering when you will be coming over next. It was been over six months since you have last stayed at the manor, also Juliet has been bugging me constantly about trying to get you to come over as well. Apparently she has a lot to talk to you about. So goodness knows what that would be about." He let himself have a slight chuckle to himself over the way that Juliet was badgering him just yesterday about how she missed the small elf's company and was starting to tire over Artemis' genius inventions or patents.

But all the way down in the Lower Elements Holly Short was laughing too. Even she could imagine what Artemis could have been going through with Juliet badgering him.

"Well tell her not to worry about it, I have just got to finish off two more days of work then I'll be on the earliest shuttle up the surface, so you better have a room ready for me okay. Not that I will use it straight away though, there is far too many things to see and people to talk to before I even get a chance to unpack."

Artemis slowly began to smile as he agreed with her and promised that Butler will have a room prepared for her by the time she will reach the surface and that he was looking forward to the weekend together. Finally after ending the call with a light-hearted goodbye and see you soon he began the preparations for Holly's weekend visit, and once again he could feel his cheeks going redder as he thought about it. _'Damn hormones, nothing is going to happen like that, I mean seriously. Nothing could ever happen between us. Could it?'_

 **Well I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter and hopefully with your support there will be more to come. I know that there will be grammatical errors so please bear with me with that as well, even if English is my first language I can be pretty terrible at writing. But again thank you for taking your time to read this Fan-Fic. NH**


	2. Chapter 2

Now Holy being the energetic female elf that she is, after hearing the news that she could stay at Artemis' house for the weekend the only words anyone could use to describe her was beyond ecstatic. Jumping up and down and clapping her hands just like a human child on Christmas getting their favourite toy. But after a few minutes of jumping around she finally calmed down. With an elongated sigh she slumped back onto her bed and just smiled and started to lose herself in daydreams of Artemis and her adventures.

But no sooner than theses daydreams started they were cut abruptly by the sound of her alarm, brining her back to reality and making her remember that she actually had a job to go to and if she didn't hurry up she would make herself late again...

' _Darrvit'_ she muttered under her breath rushing around to get changed into her LEP uniform, ' _why do I always leave things to the last moment, it's been happening too many times the month.'_ With one last check to make sure she had everything for the day she sprinted out of the house and so began another day at the office.

About half an hour later Holly burst through the doors of the LEP Headquarters, without a sideways glance at the many elf's, pixies and goblins that were at the front desk with whatever complaints they had this time. Usually about mundane things about freeing their innocent baby boys from whatever crime they have committed. Thankfully holly was in here LEP- Recon gear and she just set her visor down and ignored everything that was going on around her. Looking at the time again she just realised that she was already 5 minutes late. Once again Captain Holly Short was going to get a chewing off Commander Trouble for tardiness.

While all his was happening Foley and the Commander were in the briefing room and if you saw the commanders face it would possibly remind you of the former Commanders 'beetroot' expression. As Foley saw Trouble's face he remembered how Julius face would go almost the same colour over because of the same Captain, laughing quietly to himself which caught him a death stair from Trouble, seeing this he quickly zipped up and took on a stern looking face for when Holly walked through the door.

Just as Holly was walking through the door Trouble bellowed at her, "Where the hell have you been Short!" Taken aback at the inevitable but still surprising tone Holy blurted out without taking a break "sorry Commander traffic was a nightmare again and the front desks crowded near to the doors as well Sir." Knowing that was a lame and pathetic excuse but at least she thought that telling the truth should be better than looking down at her boots and saying nothing.

Now Commander Trouble seeing Holly in this way took slight pity on her relinquished the stern look on his face and moved on with the morning briefing that he had to do, which in this day noting serious was being reported except the Goblins still attacking people when they go off the beaten track, mostly tourists or people who are newly living in the City of Haven, but still it was a problem that needed to be dealt with. So, no over ground Recon missions today, maybe Holly's career had finally quietened down since Opal Koboi had petered out of existence a couple years ago Stopped by her and a Mud Boy by the name of Artemis Fowl. But still Holly's tardiness had gotten her a shift patrolling the streets of haven; rookies work. She was utterly livid over this call of action from the commander. But being the Police Officer, she was and more out of fear of what could happen if she talked back to her Superior Officer. It also didn't help that Internal Affairs were still breathing down her neck about every little detail that she does now, even though she helped save the wold too many times to count now; you would think that they would give her a break now yet again nope.

Finally, after what seemed to be week of patrolling the streets her shift had finally came up, it had been a very long boring day for her, and unfortunately, she had the pleasant company of one Corporal Grubb, who for most of the shift complained. Which as you all remember isn't hard to understand, halfway through the shift he stubbed his toe on a slight raised bit of pavement which had been warn after years and years of wear and tear, she would hear this from him for the remainder of their shift. But for the most part her shift went by without a shift, mostly tourists getting lost and in need of their way back.

After what seemed like an age the time finally came for Captain Short to finish her shift. Looking at the time and noticing it was roughly ten minutes left of her sift she started her walk from Downtown Haven back up to Police Plaza. When she walked through the double doors she gave a sigh of relief and continued up towards the locker rooms, thankfully the main reception wasn't as crowded as it was that morning, so no interruptions to keep her from clocking out later than expected. But still behind the viewing of the public eye it was still as busy as ever, rookies running around trying to get their last bits of paper worked signed by their superior officers and desk jockeys typing away either starting new reports of just finishing off. When she walked through Recon to sign out for the day Commander Trouble was waiting for her, seeing this she gave herself a heavy sigh and hoped that he would not have any more assignments to do. But thankfully for her Trouble was just finishing off himself as he was locking up the Commanders office. Walking past he nodded to her and politely said good work, for whatever reason that was, the only time he had seen her was this morning. But keeping the pleasantries she said, "Thank you sir."

Keeping the small talk, the Commander continued, "It's not long till your week off Captain, and I've noticed you have a weekend Visa pass to the surface. The only reason you would go there is to visit the Mud Boy, am I correct? "

Looking quite astonished and a little bit angry at Trouble, Holly blurted out, "Well Sir, with all due respect yes I am going up to see Artemis, and I wish you would call him by his name Sir, he has save our race and the planet multiple times and is know as a friend to The People. But like you said its only going to be for a couple of days, and it's not only Artemis I was going to see, it was Butler and the rest of them." After realising what she had just said to her commanding officer, started apologising profusely because she would know that Trouble could revoke her Pass as easy as a Dwarf escaping the LEP.

Whatever Trouble was half expecting some form of outburst from Holly, so he took this on the chin. Of course he knew that Artemis was a friend of the people, he was just being mean and the fact that he did not like Artemis very much, mostly because Holly was closer to Artemis than to him. Trouble in the past had taken Holly on a couple of dates, none of which ended well. Mostly for starting to argue and get thrown out of establishments. After the second one Holly swore to Trouble that she would never go on a date with him ever again, but still he thought he had some form of claim to her like in the olden days.

Taking a deep breath and rubbing his forehead with his knuckles and spoke calmly, "I don't appreciate that tone of voice from you Captain Short, and I know that _Artemis_ is a friend of the people but I cannot fully trust him yet because of his whole species as a whole," the Commander drew another long breath and continued, " Also if you didn't forget I can suspend your surface visa as quickly as Foley can eat a carrot."

This was as Holly had feared, she went too far with the Commander. Not a good thing if you knew what was good for you. He was beginning to have the same characteristics as good old Julius Root. Fortunately for Holly, Trouble was only making empty threats, he had no grounds to stand on for denying her visa. The Council and her Commanding Officer knew where she was staying, and Artemis was a good friend with The People as well, no there was no worry at all. After a little while of pure silence from both Officers Trouble apologised for his behaviour and said that he wouldn't deny her surface visa. But one final comment before the Commander went off home was that, "But I expect you to work your ass off for the next week before you go on your holiday Captain!" With a smile on her face she turned around and saluted to the Commander and replied stoutly, "Yes Sir! Understood."


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally I have another chapter ready to read, sorry my postings have been few and far between, but don't worry I plan to keep writing for the foreseeable future. So thanks again for reading and reviewing, and a big thanks to Crystal for the Foaly spelling mistake, that was much appreciated. So without further ado here's the 3rd Chapter enjoy. NH**

For Holly the week leading up to her Holiday it had been none stop working, the Commander seemed to be giving her more paperwork that was needed of a Captain, which made her a little bit disgruntled, she was never one for doing paperwork or shall we say copious amounts of the stuff. She was more of an action girl that wanted field assignments, but this day she was stuck behind a desk just finishing off the last of her paperwork that was allocated for her that day. With a heavy sigh and a mutter of, "Thank Frond for that." She dumped the last of her filed in the completed section of her desk. Standing up and stretching till a few bones cracked in her body, with an elongated sigh she packed up all her things logged off on the system and headed to sign out for the day.

Once again when she was walking past Troubles office he was coming out of it. This time he looked tired, by the looks of it the Commander was truly done in with the amount of paperwork that he needed to do, which in all fairness didn't surprise her one little bit, the amount of paperwork that the commander had to do was insane, and well when she said paperwork, nothing was ever done on paper these days, it was all done over computers and stored on databases that Foaly designed and improved constantly. If that database went down everything the LEP had put on would be lost maybe forever. Thankfully he was a genius who was also paranoid, so it was encrypted with the latest defences, so no one was worried that would ever happen in this age.

Anyways Holly thought it would be a good thing that she would try to chat to the Commander to see if that would cheer him up, it was worth a try after all, he was still her friend and friends try to cheer one another up if they were looking down. So, with a smile and a cheerful voice she spoke to the commander saying, "Hello Trouble, you happy that the day is over as well?"

The Commander who was lost in thought was suddenly brought back to reality when he heard Holy's voice, with a smile he nodded to her and said, "you have no idea Holly, this week's been an utter disaster for paperwork, in all fairness I wish I had a week off to recuperate. But as we all know that will never happen." He ended that with a big sigh and a smile.

Seeing that her rather brief chat so far had not produced any good results and it also looked like the Commander didn't really want to chat at this moment in time, so she decided to go visit Foaly before she went on her holiday. She then realised that she hadn't spoke to the Centaur for that week and felt quite bad for it as well. So, with a wave she spoke to the Commander saying, "Sir I'm off to speak with Foaly before I sign off for the week, so good luck Trouble and I shall see you next week, unless something urgent comes up and ill be only a call away, I'll take my communicator with me as per standard procedure." With a nod and a handshake Trouble replied, "Ok Holly, be careful though just because you'll be staying with him for the weekend doesn't mean anything can go wrong, but if anything major comes up I'll call you straight away."

So, with another smile and a nod Holly walked off to the Ops Booth where she knew Foaly would be working away with some random project to better the people. But when she arrived at Foaly's Lab she could see that he was watching a human film. This was her time to shine, time to scare him out of his skin. Although her plan in theory would have worked quite well but this was Foaly we are talking about, nothing really goes according to plan when you're trying to scare him, unless you're out on Recon and your lines go flat, that's when you see him become scared. So as Holy slowly approached the Booths door, it slid open and Foaly turned around to see her, obviously

he knew what she was trying to do and with a smug grin not much like Artemis' and remarked, "So I have not seen you all week and then you try to scare my when I can clearly see you from the other end of the office. You seriously have to try harder next time Short!"

With an eye roll she replied sarcastically, "Well if someone wasn't so bloody paranoid all the time maybe someone could actually put the drop on you for once and knock you from that throne of cockiness huh, or is that just going to be impossible?"

"Oh har-har Captain, another one of your wise remarks again, I would have thought that after all the times you've nearly been fired or killed would have knocked all that out of you Holly but alas I don't think that will ever happen at all. But I highly doubt you're just here to try and scare me Short, do you need anything from me at all?"

Holly looked at Foaly with a quizzical look and thought to herself, " _You should know what I'm here for, or are you just going make me say it."_ Holly was right on both counts because one of the many screens in Foaly's Booth was the equipment list filed out for Holly's weekend trip away and he also just wanted to see what Holly's face would look like when she said that she was going to stay at Artemis' house for the weekend. He had a suspicion that Holly secretly have feelings for Artemis and was trying to tell if his suspicions were correct. With a huff and a little snap Holly replies, "Well fine you win, I'm here to get my kit sorted out for the weekend trip over to Artemis' alright? obviously you should know this, but you wanted me to say it for myself to see what kind of reaction I would give you. Am I Correct?" She said the last sentence pronouncing every syllable just to get her point across of being annoyed, and it worked.

With a chuckle to himself Foaly submitted, Holly gave nothing away in terms of feelings apart from annoyance towards him. Quickly swivelling his chair around he brought up the equipment list that Holly needed for the over ground stay. "Alrighty, one equipment list for Holly Short, lets see what we have here, you're getting a Neutrino 3000, a commutator that has a direct link to me and the Commander when you need to check in and we can call you if the need arises. Hmmmmm you also have one of the new suits I designed as well, almost the same specs as the Shimmer suit you wore in Section 8, but my budget isn't as big as it was then so this is the best you got. Even so it has top of the line wings that are integrated into the suit itself, these babies are whisper silent and produce zero emissions in the slightest, also I have a direct feed from both your helmet and suit itself, so it will be a double reading. So, if there is a problem with the suit, I still get readouts from the helmet, and the helmet will give me footage if that ever happens, so no funny business with Artemis okay?"

Holly was shocked at the last statement Foaly gave her, _no funny business, what did he take her for seesh._ But she waved it off as Foaly being Foaly, his jibs were different to most others, they ended up being more irritating and obnoxious than funny, but you get used to them eventually, well sometimes that is. Taking the joke on the chin Holly laughed and slapped him on the arm with a little more vigour than was needed. With a sharp 'Ow' and a rub on his upper arm he waved her away to go get kitted out and with one remark left he turned and shouted to her, "Now try not to enjoy yourself too much okay Holly, and no funny business with the mud boy okay!" Turning towards Foley, Holly gave him the biggest death stare she could muster with the meaning, _say that again one more time and see what happens'._ Getting the message Foaly quickly became silent, there's only so much you can push Holly before she gets really annoyed, and today was not one of those days to see what she was capable of.


End file.
